


An angel floats down--

by hhopp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural) Under Mind Control, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel, M/M, Poetry, Purgatory, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhopp/pseuds/hhopp
Summary: --and visits me,his wings are black and charred.He does not look like an angel, I will confess.





	An angel floats down--

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dean/Cas poetry week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/890069) by [amorremanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/pseuds/amorremanet). 



> Me: DCBB drafts are due tomorrow. You should finish it.  
> Also me: Hey let's write a weird destiel poem.

An angel floats down and visits me,

his wings are black and charred.

He does not look like an angel, I will confess.

More like a tax accountant or

the friends of the father I never had

as a child, or

the fathers of the friends I never had

as a child.

I never was a child.

 

My mother told me angels were watching over me

although I do not think she considered

it might be just one,

and he may like beef patties on sesame seed buns from a greasy spoon place in Rhode Island,

and (if Wikipedia is correct)

lords over tears and solitude.

 

Angels are more and less human that you would ever know.

Mr. Tears and Solitude, Mr. Shield of God,

he brings tears to eyes of women in houses of ill repute,

and heals sick babies when he is not with my brother and I.

 

An angel goes to hell and back with me, except

We’ve already done that. And it wasn’t really hell this time, anyway.

I killed monsters to reach him and he forgot to shave,

And he stayed behind as penance for hurting me

although that hurt me more.

 

An angel flies up and abandons me.

I warn him against trusting his brothers and his sisters,

 

They never did care for him, not in the way I do,

And there are very few of them who have any heart at all.

How do you convince an angel that having a heart does not make him broken?

 

How do you convince an angel that you love his heart?

How do you convince an angel to stay?

 

An angel comes down to earth and he is damaged.

Some severe-faced woman angel plucked out all his feathers and left scar tissue in his heart.

His brothers and sisters fall, too, and if you want my opinion,

Far too many of them make attempts on his life.

 

The angel is more human than ever now.

 

The angel is entirely man, now. No more power runs through his veins,

he has no feathers to speak of, charred or otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i dunno
> 
> I own nothing. Kudos, Comments, you know the drill if you've ever read an author's note before.


End file.
